El primer dia
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH - AxL - El primer día de un par de enamorados Lemmon fuerte un solo capitulo


**Título:** El primer día.

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. 

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Resumen: **Aragorn y Legolas en el día de su boda. Lemmon, gráfico, creo que más gráfico que de costumbre. *^_^*

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, por favor.

* Favor de no leerle si te disgustan las sesiones entre elfo y hombre *

Su figura se destacaba no solo por ir de plata sino por que el cabello era iluminado por el sol mientras los demás buscaban el refugio de la sombra fresca, había sido una hermosa ceremonia, con la asistencia de solamente amigos de la pareja, todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la comunidad asistieron, incluso la misma Arwen disfruto de la unión de ambos. No podía ser más dichosa más que como hermana de uno de los dos contrayentes. Por el lado de Imladris y Rohan todo era aceptación y buenos deseos.

El rey de los bosques del norte no se mostraba complacido, tenía grandes planes para su hijo menor después de la Guerra del anillo. Aun y ya había empezado a buscar candidatas para que su _Tithen__ Lasgalen_ formalizara una relación que le llevaría a dar nuevos frutos para la felicidad de sus días postreros en Tierra Media. Ahora acababa de presenciar la unión de su hijo con un mortal, un hombre que había probado su valía, su coraje y el derecho por sangre y honor de reclamar el trono de Gondor, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre.

No le hubiera importado al rey que fuera varón, el corazón de un elfo se entregaba sin reservas a uno u otro sexo, pero siendo mortal el futuro de su hijo sería incierto. Y más por el llanto que derramarían sus ojos por su muerte, por los frágiles que podían ser en sus decisiones, por los juicios errados que podía cometer. Pero era la decisión de su hijo y la apoyaba, si era la felicidad que tanto necesitaba, sólo le quedaba desearle lo mejor.

La gente de Minas Tirith se mostraba imparcial a la unión, deseaban ver completa la felicidad de aquél que les había llevado su libertad de las sombras de Sauron, verle alegre con la pareja que había elegido su corazón a su lado. Pero nunca pensaron que se trataran de un varón, hermoso, valiente, amable y noble, pero no dejaba de ser un varón. Tal vez sería la educación entre elfos que recibió su ahora señor, pero no lo entendían. Así como quiera, se prepararon las fiestas en la ciudad, se aclamó a la pareja sin aun comprenderla. ¿Qué caso tenía unirse dos varones si de esa unión no llegase el fruto que asegurara la estabilidad en su reino? Nadie lo sabía, pero tal vez había alguna esperanza. Rumores corrían sobre la posibilidad de un milagro por parte de la gente hermosa.

Los altos señores de Tierra Media hablaban con entusiasmo, aun Galadriel se le veía sonreír al sorprender al mortal observando a su nueva pareja. Thranduil levantaba una ceja y Lord Elrond consultaba nuevamente los cambios regirían Minas Tirith sufriría ahora que el Rey había regresado. Éomer se mantenía aparte, discreto y afable, junto a su hermana y su esposo, observando con curiosidad una y otra vez la belleza exterior de los elfos, sobre todo los rubios. Legolas no había lucido tan esplendoroso desde la coronación del rey, su cabello rubio había sido trenzado con sencillez y volvía a mostrar sobre sus sienes la nobleza de su gente en plata.

Aragorn también presentaba su corona, pero embelesado con la figura de su ahora consorte poco caso hacia a las preguntas de su padre adoptivo.

El príncipe de Mirkwood hablaba con sus hermanos y con algunos Galadrim, Haldir sonreía y hablaba tranquilamente a Legolas que le escuchaba con atención, había una fuerte amistad entre ellos dos de la que el mortal se sentía celoso. Cosas que ignoraba por completo del príncipe, Haldir las sabía por que ya se conocían aun y antes de cincuenta años de su nacimiento. Pero no podía negar que Haldir era un bravo guerrero de Lorien, que su arco y flecha fueron de gran ayuda en la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Todo era élfico en aquél grupo y la gente que les atendía no contenían la sorpresa al escuchar tan hermoso idioma como si se tratara de una amorosa canción. 

Aragorn se disculpo de los señores elfos con una reverencia, dio el ultimo trago a su copa de vino antes de dejarla en la bandeja que presentaba uno de los sirvientes. Con pasos decididos se dirigió al grupo de su esposo, saludo a los presentes con respeto y tomo a su ahora esposo por el brazo con discreción.

- Desearía tener unas palabras contigo, amor. – dijo Aragorn al oído del elfo en voz baja

- ¿Ahora? – respondió Legolas imitando su susurro

- SI

Haldir sonrió y evito que su mirada se cruzara, los oídos de todos los elfos del grupo habían captado las palabras del mortal sin quererlo, y sus mejillas lo mostraban. Legolas se disculpo y siguió al Rey de los Hombres adentro del palacio. 

Aragorn caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos, cruzando el salón del trono, el comedor donde la cena se percibía en el aire y los platos se elevaban aun en torre. Llegaron a las escaleras y el mortal ya no sintió mas los pasos de su elfo detrás. Legolas se había detenido al llegar a ese punto, mientras que Aragorn tenía un pie ya en el tercer escalón. 

La mirada del elfo subía por las escaleras y sabía a donde se dirigían, a las habitaciones, y una de ellas estaba preparada para la pareja real. La idea le petrifico impidiéndole seguir mas adelante.

- Vamos Legolas sígueme. ¿Por qué te has quedado allí?

- ¿A dónde vamos, Aragorn?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

El mortal le respondió con una sonrisa y bajo los escalones llegando a su lado, le tomo de la mano entre las dos suyas para llevarle a su boca y besarle.

- Pero...

- Vamos, Legolas. Esposo mío.

Si esas palabras no derretían en velo congelado del corazón del elfo nada podía. Aragorn deslizo su mano por la cintura de Legolas y le atrajo hacia sí. A pesar de que el mortal era un poquísimo más alto que el elfo, sus ojos se encontraron unos cerca del otro, centrándose en sus labios.

- Amin Aniron le Legolas

- Aragorn...

Compartieron un suave beso, sintiendo la dulzura de sus labios, la calidez de los brazos rodeándose y la necesidad de más caricias en su cuerpo. El rey le tomó de la mano y le invitó a subir.

- Pero Aragorn, aun hay gente en la recepción, aun no he hablado con mi padre y yo...

- Olvídalos Legolas, ya que de ahora en adelante me tienes sólo a mi y yo te tengo sólo a ti. No necesitamos de nadie más.

- Pero Aragorn, ¿cómo vamos a dejarles...?

El Rey no respondió, le llevó de la mano por las escaleras mientras el elfo volvía la vista esperando que nadie hubiera presenciado el hecho.

Cerrando la puerta con doble cerrojo el mortal se aseguraba de no ser interrumpidos. Los rayos del atardecer entraban por un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza preparada para el gozo de la pareja. La cama estaba preparada con finas telas de seda blanca sobre la cual habían esparcido pétalos de rosa de color blanco. El aroma estaba impregnado con la delicada fragancia de la flor y las velas no habían sido encendidas.

Legolas estaba pálido como la muerte cuando Aragorn se volvió hacia él. Nunca le había visto así, ni cuando la muerte estaba más cercana a ellos, ni cuando perdieron a Boromir, ni aun enfrentándose al Balrog. Legolas podía estar más tranquilo si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que tenía que enfrentarse a cinco Mumakil por si solo. La empresa sería más fácil que estar ahora congelado de pies a cabezas frente a su esposo.

Su túnica de plata se ceñía a su cuerpo, su cabello caía por sus hombros enmarcando su atractivo. Pero en sus ojos había miedo por lo desconocido, a enfrentar ese momento que consideraba propio de las horas nocturnas, cuando los amantes se encontraban bendecidos por los rayos de Isilme y no de Anar, y no cuando padre y hermanos estaban aun entre sus invitados, cuando no se habían despedido como correspondía y cuando...

- Legolas – dijo Aragorn dando unos pasos hacia su hermoso elfo - ¿Por qué tu rostro me muestra temor cuando nunca te conocí ese semblante?

- Es difícil, no estoy acostumbrado, disculpa

Aragorn se colocó frente a él y deslizo una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda perdiendo sus dedos entre sus finos cabellos dorados. El color azul de su traje real engalanado con el árbol blanco del reino era lo que ahora tenía concentrado su atención el elfo. Recordaba que tenía que traer árboles y pájaros al reino si deseaba que su estancia fuera más placentera, y el enano había quedado en hacer un buen trabajo con la ayuda de su pueblo y...

- Legolas – llamó nuevamente el rey, tomándole de la barbilla para llamar su atención. - ¿De que tienes miedo?

- Aragorn, mi cuerpo nunca ha experimentado nada como esto, temo a lo que pocos elfos enfrentan.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí, amor?

- No, nunca.

- ¿Me amas?

- Con todo lo que mi corazón puede ofrecer, con todo lo que mi cuerpo pueda dar.

- Entonces bésame.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, Legolas tomó al rey por el cuello y con tanta delicadeza y precisión como ponía Legolas en todos sus actos, besaba al rey con la mas profunda pasión y cariño, atrayéndole por la cintura, reclamando al mortal para sí.

La barba de sus mejillas se frotaba con su delicada piel, y el rey disfrutaba de sentir la suavidad de sus labios y la presión de sus cuerpos. Su respiración se volvía agitada y sólo un segundo basto para recobrar el aire que les faltaba a sus pulmones, Aragorn retiraba con cuidado la diadema que llevaba Legolas mientras el elfo hacia lo propio. Sus manos se cruzaban desesperadas buscando botones y ojales que se perdían para su desesperación. Pronto caían dos túnicas, una plateada y una azul, un par de camisas blancas, unas botas de  piel oscuras, y la cama cedió ante su peso.

Aragorn estaba contra las sábanas, mientras Legolas encima de él, le besaba con fuerte pasión, sus cuerpos empezaban a mostrar la necesidad que debía de ser satisfecha, pero los labios de Legolas eran una tentación difícil de negar cuando no se apartaban de su boca. 

Tenía el torso desnudo, con una pierna cruzando las dos velludas de él, mientras con un brazo se apoyaba y con la mano derecha acariciaba el pecho del rey disfrutando de la tersura de sus pectorales aterciopelados. La mano de Aragorn subió para atraer al elfo mas, tomándole por el cuello. Sintiendo la trenza que constituía el peinado del elfo, deseo hacer lo que siempre había querido. Despeinar a Legolas. Su mano empezó a deshacer sus nudos, y el elfo se irguió sobre el con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Deseo verte tal cual eres, sin peinados, sin cortesías por nuestra nobleza y por último... sin ropa alguna.

Las mejillas de Legolas adquirieron más color.

- ¿Deseas que deshaga mis trenzas?

- Por favor.

Las manos del elfo fueron más rápidas que las de Aragorn, y segundos después disfruto de recorrer con ambas manos el cabello sedoso de Legolas. Frotándose uno contra otro, ahogándose entre suspiros y gemidos reprimidos, el rey empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Legolas, bajando hasta entrar bajo la tela y llegar a sus curvas, allí les aprisionó con fuerza resultando con un leve grito por parte del elfo. Sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad y lo disfrutaba, tantas cosas que deseaba hacer con Legolas y poco a poco llegaba a él. Le volvió a atraer encima de él, presionando sus miembros rígidos uno contra otro, como nunca lo habían hecho.

- ¡Oh! ¡Elbereth ¡Cuánto espere por esto! – exclamó Aragorn debajo de Legolas para después tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con ardiente pasión.

Legolas sólo respondió con un gemido ahogado de placer. Las maneras de Aragorn eran algo rudas, y le impresionaban, a diferencia de los elfos que en su amor expresaban pureza, romanticismo, ternura, la forma de los humanos era fuerte, apasionada, llena de posesión. Le gustó.

Entre besos y caricias pronto quedaron desnudos, Legolas encima del rey, apoyándose con las manos a un lado de la cabeza de Elessar, desde su altura observaba su pecho y sonreía, ya le había visto así, y la curiosidad le invitaba a pasar sus manos por ese torso desnudo, lo hizo con una de sus manos mientras se apoyaba con el codo de la otra.

Mientras el mortal pasaba las manos por la cintura del elfo, disfrutando de su suavidad, al sentir la cálida sensación de su amado encima de él se hizo nuevamente reacción, cerró los ojos y pospuso mas el momento.

Los labios de Legolas bajaron hasta el pecho, y lo recorrió con ligeros besos, deteniéndose en las tetillas morenas del rey tentándolas con la punta de su lengua.

- No… - murmuró Aragorn

- ¿No? – preguntó Legolas

- No. – volvió a musitar

No pudo ver la sonrisa del elfo cuando se decidió a atrapar sus pezones entre sus labios y succionarles, poco a poco hasta que sus oídos captaron los gemidos de Aragorn excitados, la respiración agitada.

Aragorn sintió que el peso encima de él se aligeraba, abrió los ojos para descubrir que Legolas se había sostenido en sus rodillas, mostrando su hombría mientras hacia su cabello hacia atrás, se había alejado un poco, pero seguía colocado entre sus piernas. La vista del torso del elfo, de los brazos definidos por los músculos, poseía un cuerpo envidiable.

Después observó como bajaba, hasta detener su cabeza encima de su entrepierna, observándole con curiosidad, tanto vello en un lugar tan pequeño, del cuál sobre salía una parte lista para el ataque.

La cabeza de Aragorn se levanto un poco mas para observarle, la boca se abrió con expectación, sus cejas se fruncieron y su cabeza cayó pesadamente en la cama cuando sintió los labios de Legolas tan cercanos. Primero beso cada lado de sus piernas, mientras con su mano acariciaba el armamento del rey, con suavidad, alejando todo resto de humedad de ella. Tal vez con miedo al principio, con la incertidumbre por no hacerle daño, pero de suaves caricias, de ligeros besos en esa región tan sensible, paso a succionar con tesón una y otra vez, lentamente.

- Legolas… Legolas…

Y las manos de arquero ágiles como siempre, acariciaban las piernas del rey, que estaban rígidas de tantas sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez, con su elfo. Las manos duras y callosas se pasaron por los cabellos suaves de Legolas, acariciándole y guiándole con cadencia. Pero si seguía así iba a reventar por tanta tortura.

- No resisto mas… - musitó el rey antes de sentarse para sorpresa del Legolas que aun se concentraba en no repeler la mano de Elessar en su cabeza.

Era su primera experiencia sexual, y a pesar de sentir cierta incomodidad por ver, y saborear a un mortal, deseaba hacer feliz a Aragorn, pero la mano forzándole en cierta manera le disgustaba un poco y trataba de acostumbrarse, al no sentir ya la presión se detuvo para ver.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te… te lastimé?

- No  - respondió Aragorn saliendo de la cama con rapidez.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrado? ¿Lo hice mal?

Aragorn buscaba entre su equipaje, entre lo que había cambiado a la nueva habitación, la pequeña botellita azul, el líquido que necesitaba para hacer realidad sus fantasías. Desnudo, con los pies en el frío piso, abriendo los cajones de la cómoda de rica caoba que guardaba su ropa, halló por fin el preciado frasquito.

Legolas aun estaba en la cama, arrodillado en ella, observando al mortal hacer su búsqueda, tal vez buscaba nueva ropa, tal vez no logró hacer lo suficiente como pareja para excitarlo y buscaba algo que le animara a seguir. Tal vez no servía como amante aún.

Pero la botella azul que llevaba en sus manos le causaba extrañeza, no la iba a beber, o sería algún tipo de loción.

Aragorn volvió a la cama con él, e igual de rodillas se acercó a su lado caminando con la botellita misteriosa en la mano derecha, con la izquierda le tomó de la cintura, le atrajo con fuerza y le besó.

Con delicadeza le dejo caer en la cama, poniéndose encima de él sin dejar de besarle, y cuando la respiración de Legolas estaba a punto de gritar por un respiro se apartó, irguiéndose en medio de sus piernas. Abrió la botellita y empezó a ver caer el líquido cristalino en la palma de sus manos mientras Legolas le observaba.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a prepararte. – respondió Aragorn mirando con desesperación como caía el líquido lentamente.

- ¿¡Prepararme?! – preguntó Legolas asombrado por tal palabra.

- Sí, hoy serás mío.

- Aragorn…

Cerró la botella como pudo y la dejo en la mesita de al lado, cerró el puño y se inclinó en sus codos para besar el elfo.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Untare esto en mi para que se deslice con facilidad, y luego… Bueno será más fácil entrar  en ti.

Legolas frunció el ceño. Esa palabra "entrar" le dolió.

- Aragorn… ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

- ¿Qué? ¿Preparar… a alguien?

- SI

Elessar evito su mirada y lo pensó unos segundos, era mejor ser sincero con el elfo desde el comienzo.

- SI

Legolas suponía que quería hacer Elessar pero un aspecto tan íntimo, un dolor tan terrible. Aragorn le volvió a besar, con cariño y ternura, Legolas temía miedo y su mirada lo expresaba.

- ¿Te han preparado a ti? – preguntó Legolas a su oído cuando iba a separarse por segunda vez. 

Era una pregunta que no quería responder, pero debía ser sincero, Legolas podía darse cuenta después.

- SI.

- ¡Ah!

Alguien mas había estado con Aragorn, no llegaba como él, puro al día de su enlace, llegaba amante y enamorado, pero otro hombre había estado ya con él. Los ojos de Legolas se apagaron y desvío su mirada. 

Pero era lógico, si a Aragorn le gustaba la compañía de los hombres como había probado era por que ya había estado con uno de ellos, en ambos aspectos de una pareja, o no sabría tanto de esas maneras, no hubiera sabido donde conseguir el frasquito, que hacer y como hacerlo.

Aragorn le besaba en el cuello, casi escuchando sus pensamientos, su puño aun estaba cerrado con el líquido y no pensaba desperdiciarlo, era su "noche" de bodas ¡demonios! Y lo iba a usar, y así sin prevenirlo, paso la mano con el líquido por el miembro de Legolas, quien al tacto volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – interrogó Legolas 

- Te preparo.

- Pero creí que tu ibas a…

- Te deseo y nada arruinara nuestra luna de miel. – interrumpió Aragorn con una sonrisa - Tú serás mío amor.

Y le volvió a besar mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la longitud de su ser.

- ¡Pero yo no sé! Podría lastimarte y…

- Sssshh… Nada de eso, te mostrare como. Toma el frasco y unta un poco de líquido en tu mano luego en tus dedos.

Legolas se alargó hasta tomar el frasquito e hizo lo que Aragorn pidió. Le mostró el resultado en cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha y Elessar sonrió, no creyó necesitar tantos, ¡sería doloroso!

Aragorn se recargó en la pared, poniendo las almohadas bajo de su cadera para elevarla un poco, miraba como Legolas se erguía y posicionaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Así, ahora… siéntate sobre tus piernas y poco a poco estimúlame con tu mano

Legolas frunció el ceño nuevamente, tenía los dedos de la mano goteando un poco, y Elessar era tan, tan… detallado en sus palabras. Iba a hacerlo con su mano húmeda, pero un "no" de Aragorn le detuvo, le indicó con un gesto que con la otra debía de hacerlo.

- Cuando desees empieza con uno, hasta el final, luego un segundo y poco a poco un tercero.

- ¡Pero dolerá!

- No es tanto mi amor, además contigo sería capaz de todo.

Legolas se ruborizó. Se sentía nervioso como en su primera competencia con arco, pero este duelo con espadas le era desconocido. Poco a poco averiguó que llegando al final, arrancaba un gemido de placer de los labios de su amado, que con dos de sus dedos sentía la estrechez de su entrada y con el tercero, llegando a su límite, el rey pedía por más.

- Mmmm… ahora, Legolas… Ahora.

Poco a poco, con delicadeza y nerviosismo entró el elfo, y cuando hubo llegado a su frontera, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer, las ondas que los recorrían le pasaban por todo el cuerpo, y sentían un calor emanar de sus corazones. Con cadencia entraba y salía, con confianza, mientras su mano se entretenía en complacer al rey al afilar su espada.

Elessar envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del elfo, atrayéndole para sentirle en toda su longitud, fue como morir e ir al cielo al hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos y observó a Legolas mirándole con la pupilas de sus ojos azules dilatadas, con la boca semi abierta por la respiración, y con el cabello agitándose a cada empujón, ese cuadro que tanto añoro ver. Aragorn terminó, esparciéndose en su vientre. Una última entrada y Legolas cayó encima de él con pesadez. Lo cual no afecto la respiración del rey, por que Legolas era tan ligero como un pequeño.

Aragorn le tomó en sus brazos, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, Legolas lo había hecho con él, se habían dado el amor que se profesaron ante su familia y amigos, y ahora estaba allí, a su lado, agitándose y reviviendo el momento, con los cabellos desarreglados, y la boca sonrosada, las mejillas siempre pálidas ahora estaban chapeadas por la sangre que subió a su cabeza.

Descansaron unos minutos, durante los cuales Aragorn disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo del elfo, ligero y suave, le tapo con la sábana y durmió por un par de minutos.

- Te amo, Aragorn, Trancos, Elessar Telcontar, a ti mi hombre amado

- No como yo te amo a ti, mi atractivo príncipe de Mirkwood.

Legolas sonrió por que sintió los labios de Aragorn en su frente y le apretaba con cariño en su pecho.

- ¿Cuándo podemos iniciar de nuevo?

Aragorn sonrió. Había creado un monstruo élfico hambriento de placeres carnales.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Al fin termine el slashito, espero y haya gustado. ^_^_


End file.
